For the sake of you
by Candy.Slayer
Summary: AU Tsuna is captured by his own gaurdian, Hibari. Well, another Hibari. To save his friends, he will wait for a time to escape from this world. Well, I'm not so good at summarizing but please do check out this story. 1827.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey. Candy_Slayer here. I'm bored since now is hols, so i'll just write a story to relieve the it. I'll continue this story if i have time. Now, let's start the story.**

* * *

Golden brown locks swayed a little, the boy shuddered due to the cold. His white shirt is torn all over, he breathe in heavily, then breathe out. He tried to sit up straighter, pushing his arms up. The chains and shackles clinked together making music like wind chimes, he could hear the guard outside turning around to look at him to check if he done anything. The restraints on his wrist, ankles, and neck hurts so much. He touches the piece of metal around his neck, trailing the words carved on the metal. He was soaked with the water they threw on him.

He would have end his own life with the last bullet he have, but the lives of his friends make him not to do it. He need to save them. His guardians, his precious friends, his relatives. He knew that his captor would kill them too, if he killed himself. But is his captor trying to kill him? He wondered. They just threw a bucket full of murky water on him and some scrapes of leftovers from their meal. He refused to eat at first, but they force him to eat. One of the rule is to drink and eat everything they gave him, or is a bye-bye to one of his friends. He lapped the water splattered on the floor and pawed for the scrapes. He just hope his friends was okay.

This place was dirty. But what you expect? A big luxurious hotel? He tried to live down his fate now. To be locked in a cage like a prisoner, to cut ties with the outside world, to obey their commands to save his friends. He move towards the remaining scrapes on the dirty floor to eat it up. His shackles moved and clanked again. Then, he stopped suddenly. The chain on his neck is too short for him to reach the food. He cough, the metal is biting into his skin and chocking him. He look towards the door, the guard passing by peered in.

"Humph! You haven't finished your food off?" He smirked at the occupant inside. "Please." The brown head rasped. The guard open the door with his ID card and went in. "Beg. Beg for it. Then maybe I'll push it to you." The guard smiled in glee, he raised a hand and slapped the boy face. "O-o-onegai. Please. Can you push the food to me?" He begged, while holding his hand up to his cheek. "You're lucky I get a permission to go back to my family from my boss or I'll wouldn't help you at all." The guard kicked the food to the boy's face and stormed out.

He lost count of the time, the days here. But it doesn't matter now. He just have to listen to all the instructions and obey the rules. He'll wait. He'll wait for the time to save his friends.

* * *

**Please review! I don't own Reborn!**


	2. Explainations

**Note: Hehe! I mange to post this chapter the second day! Well, this story is set after they blast back to the present after the ordeal of the ten-year bazooka. So Tsuna and the others are at their present age. The story will explain more later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**For the sake of you**

**Chapter 1**

**Explainations **

* * *

"How is he doing?"

"He's okay, well, that's what the guards at the place say."

"Well then, it's time I check on him."

"Ah. But…"

"I'm tired to do all this paperwork. And it doesn't link with any of the disciplinary cases happening lately. Is just lame old boring forms. You'll do it for me, Kusakabe."

"Ah. Okay then, Hibari."

* * *

"Is time for you to wake up… I say wake up!" One of the guards opened the door and splashed a bucket of water over the fragile boy that is chained to the wall. "I'm…I'm up." The brown hair, or Tsuna, shook the water off and fluttered his eyelids open. "Forget about your meal today! Someone is going to meet you." The guard smirked, walking towards the boy. "Stand up." Tsuna shuffled to his feet and tried to balance himself. "Ouch!" He fell down and the guard frowns. Hibari will fire him if he found out that they have blended drugs into the water they gave him.

"Stand up!" He bellowed, punching the boy on his stomach. "Y-yes! I'm sorry!" Tsuna gripped the handle near him and support himself to stand up. "It hurts." He muttered softly. "What did you say?!" The guard took a gun from his belt and points it to Tsuna's leg. "I'll make you suffer if you dare to retort again." Tsuna shuddered and tighten his grip on the handle. Whoever that have capture him is coming to receive him.

The guard unchained him with his ID card, the chains and shackles vanished. Tsuna collapsed to the floor again, rubbing his sore neck and bloody red wrist and ankles. "Should I tell you the third time? Stand up!" The guard kicked Tsuna and pinned him to the wall. "Listen. You better behave yourself today." He took hold of the weak boy's hair and dragged him out. "Ah-" Tsuna's eyes widened as he shouted accidently, he covered his mouth and prepare for the impact. But fortunately, the guard was busy scanning his ID card on the door sensor to open it.

"Miya! Give him a good scrub!" He shouted to a person standing at the far end of the corridor. The person turned around and nodded. "Bring him over." The voice was barely heard, but still. "I know I know." The guard continues dragging Tsuna. While passing the other cells, he saw many people inside. Either still sleeping, or scrambling for their so-called 'meal'.

The guard handed him to a girl. She was quite pretty, with long mysterious blue green hair. Her black eyes glint. "A boy this time? Thanks Eti." She speaks softly, then took a few equipment out of her pocket. "But I can't know if he'll escape or not. He'll do with this." She chained Tsuna on the neck with a shackle and chain. Holding the chain's end, she walked forward. "Be careful Miya." Eti shouted.

"Ano…where are we going?" Tsuna asked. "You're getting a bath." Miya answered. "Is long time since I bathe a boy." She added. They turned to a few corridors and entered a large bathing area. "It's early, no one is here yet. We need a large place to bath them every day." She continues walking and stopped at one of the showers. "Every day? But I didn't get a bath from the day I came here!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Of course, you're in the 'not paid department' your master didn't pay for your other expenses. Now sit down."

Tsuna sat on the cold floor, leg crossed. "Now strip." Miya said nonchantly. "What?! You want me to strip in front of you?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Please remember you're not in the position to say that. I'll say again. Strip off your clothes." She repeated. Tsuna took off his white shirt. Then, he unzips his pants, taking it away. "Can…can I bathe myself?" He blushed. "No. I'm in charge of you right now." Miya turned on the tap, and took his clothes away. "Get into the water." She ordered. Tsuna let the water rained over him, suddenly, he felt Miya's hand on his legs.

"W-wh-what are you doing?!" He shouted. "Bathing you." Miya answered. "I-I can do it myself." Tsuna tried to turn away. "Stay still." Miya commanded. Tsuna blushed. Is the first time someone other than Mama touched him like this. Miya squeeze some shampoo on her hands and ruffled his hair. "Your hair is nice. So smooth." She washed it off after scrubbing his hair. "Conditioner." She murmured and took another bottle from a rack near them. "Hmm. It seems your hair still spikes up after using it. Never mind. I like it like that too." She smiled a tiny smile.

Then, she moved her hands down to his chest. Squeezing a blob of black color liquid on her hands, she rubs it on his shoulders. "Please stop it. I can w-wash myself!" Tsuna begged, pushing her hands away. "Please refrain from your behavior now. You will earn nothing from it." But while saying this, Miya stopped. "But is such a nostalgic feel. You're just like him." She smiled. "Wash yourself then. Clean. I don't want to be responsible for you being dirty."

"Oh…thanks." Tsuna sighed in relieve and washes himself.

* * *

Tsuna is now wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with a black V-neck vest outside, a long black pants, and dark blue boots. "There. This is the clothes your captor left for you. He'll arrive soon." Miya tug at the sleeve. "Can I ask, where is this actually?" Tsuna scratch his head. "Ah. This place is underground. Many people that are in here are slaves." Miya explained.

"I see." Tsuna followed her as she walk along the hallways, and knock at a big door. "Come in." A short reply was given. Miya opened the door. "They expect you." She said and hurried away.

Tsuna walked into the room, threading every step with care. "Hn! Can't you walk faster?" A familiar sounding voice strike up at the end of the room.

"Hi-Hibari? What are you doing here?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Where are the others?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, they're safe." Hibari smirked. "Haru and Kyoko don't know what situation they're in." He added. "Kusakabe. Tell him everything."

"Ah well. Is like this. That Lambo's ten-year bazooka is malfunctioning and it seems to blast us off to another sekai." Kusakabe said. Tsuna stand shocked. "Again?! Last time he bounced us to 9 year and 10 months from the present due to it malfunctioning, and we just got back. Now is another case again? Where's Reborn when you need him?" Kusakabe nodded. "This world is very puzzling. Some stays the same and some don't. Thank goodness that Vongola clan here stays the same, ruling the mafia world."

"Here, Arcobalenos are sealed in many different places. It seems that Reborn-san and the others ruled this world many years ago. We are currently investigating the case. And the mafia is trying to take over the world now. Well, except for Vongola and a few others, they just kept saving other Famiglias and take them under them. Mafia bosses who lost in a battle are given two options by the winner. Be a slave to them, take note of it, is only the boss who be the slave, other family members ties are forever cut. The other choice is to surrender your whole family to them, your whole clan will join the winner's clan, and can never escape till they die. In this option, the boss can escape freely." He added.

"Ah! So how can we get back to our world?" Tsuna asked. Hibari frown. "That's not what you should be thinking right now. You're in trouble. Don't you remember? You are ambushed my another Famiglia and lost as Reborn was not here. You have chosen the option to make yourself a slave to that Famiglia. Leaving the others to live freely. But of course, your stupid subordinates followed you and got captured as well."

"Ah! What's the Familglia name?" Tsuna questioned worriedly. "We need to save them!"

"The name of the Famiglia is…" Kusakabe sighed. "Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee." Hibari finished.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Yeah, is short, I know. I'm thinking I should change the summary a lil' so the story can progress a little more smoothly.**

**If you can, please tell me how I'm doing with this story by reviewing! It just take a few minutes and you're done!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
